Blood soaked
by valorkairi
Summary: This is a collection of multy non yaoi pairings dealing with depression, homocide, abuse, etc. There are no happy endings. The stories parts Will all last about 4 chapters.
1. Part 1: Part 1

**I dont own death not.**

**In these stories every chapter will deal on a couple or two or just one broken person. Its not a happy story.**

**Part 1: Near x Misa x Light: (probably 3 or 4 chapters)**

**Near falls in love and is taken in by Misa Amane and her husband Light. He however only tells her how horrible she is and it always ends in her tears. Near plans the perfect murder and it will only end in the saddest way possible.**

**Part 2: L remembers a childhood of cruel childhood torture and how he years to escape from it.**

**Part 3: Kiyomi x Light x Misa**

**He's deceiving her and she knows it and as she plans the perfect way to make him fall for her she sees him with Misa, leaving her in despair.**

**Part 4: Naomi Misora finds the perfect place for her suicide.**

**Part 5: (Anti?) Sayu x Light**

**Sayu can't remember the last time she smiled. But when seeing her brothers picture in the recent death list of the newspaper, she can't help but laugh.**

**Part 6: Near x Misa**

**The only time she felt love from him was when he killed someone for her. Every other time she hated him.**

**Part 1: Near x Misa x Light**

Cold as snow. Dry as summer. Too hollow and frigid to respond to kindness anymore in a usual manner. After so much self mental beatings and the feeling of unworthiness you begin to forget what kindness is. Little acts of kindness never reach you now, like they used too. A simple smile means nothing now. Nothing ever does besides the bad things.

I'm Near. I don't remember my name too well. All I remember was it started with an N. They say that a parents first act of kindness and love is when they give you a name, but seeing how I can hardly imagine any love or this kindness you speak of coming from them, then I guess it suits me not to remember my name.

I only white pajamas touch my skin. I'll feel like I'm melting under some volcanic pressure if any other color is worn.

But enough about pajamas. This is about Misa Amane. My saviour. The end of me.

-------

Cloaked in a pink ero lolita oufit, she had fishnets on and high heels the color of tomatoes. Her hair was blonde and gold and unnatural while her eyes were wide and big like a puppies. Everything about her screamed to me like voodism and I instantly took disdain to her. My opposite.

I was seated on top of a building staring at a lively tokyo city where cars and people meshed together like a Vincent Van Goth painting. She stood out with her hair and oufit. She made a statement. A lively one that told you just who she was and how she wanted to be treated. Like a porcelain doll. Gentle. Careful not to break her, but at the same time holding her high in a loving manner. The need for love. If she didn't have it her dress would turn to black, and her eyes would turn into small water droplets, while her fishnets would tear off her skin, leaving lace and string hanging from her legs.

I liked that idealized version of her better. I would be able to understand her better if she let sorrow escape into her oufit and aura.

She then glanced my way and smiled. I leaned forward my eyes widening slightly trying to see if she was looking at me. And she was.

"Why are you up there?" She asks in a giddily voice like theres some secret up here. She sneaks around the back and is soon sitting beside me indian style and leaning in really closely.

"Hi." I mumble. My shyness showing slightly.

She stares at me for a while. "Your so cute!" She grabs a hold of me and hugs me tightly. I don't remember the last time I was hugged so you can imagine how this felt so awkward to me and...warm..."Misa just wants to dress you up and take you home with Misa!"

I'm guessing her name was Misa. I shuffled to my feet ans looked her hard in the eyes. "Don't. You. Ever do that again."

She smiles and takes hold of my hand. "Misa understands...um..."

"Near. My name is Near."

------

_It sounds like my other stories. Two broken people find happiness from eachother and have happiness glow in them towards the end of the story. This is slightly different. These people are broken and the more they will love eachother they will become broken and it will most likely not end in a smile._

_There will be cutting, homocide, suicide, cheating, tears, physical mental and drug abuse, rape, bullying, love not returned, everything that will make you cry. Why because Im emo like that._


	2. Part 1: Part 2

**I dont own death not.**

**In these stories every chapter will deal on a couple or two or just one broken person. Its not a happy story.**

**Part 1: Near x Misa x Light: (probably 3 or 4 chapters)**

**Near falls in love and is taken in by Misa Amane and her husband Light. He however only tells her how horrible she is and it always ends in her tears. Near plans the perfect murder and it will only end in the saddest way possible.**

**Part 2: L remembers a childhood of cruel childhood torture and how he years to escape from it.**

**Part 3: Kiyomi x Light x Misa**

**He's deceiving her and she knows it and as she plans the perfect way to make him fall for her she sees him with Misa, leaving her in despair.**

**Part 4: Naomi Misora finds the perfect place for her suicide.**

**Part 5: (Anti?) Sayu x Light**

**Sayu can't remember the last time she smiled. But when seeing her brothers picture in the recent death list of the newspaper, she can't help but laugh.**

**Part 6: Near x Misa**

**The only time she felt love from him was when he killed someone for her. Every other time she hated him.**

**Part 1: Near x Misa x Light**

-----

I don't quite recall what it was that attracted me to her. She seemed like a stuck up immature diva, but she had a small amount of kindness and just enough to make me slightly respond to it. I detest her for making me feel that way. I told myself after my parents shut me out of their life that I would never show any of myself to another living soul again. And here she comes, 'Mrs. Lolita Glamazon with a high ego', and makes me want to let her in. Even if just a little.

I walk home that day to stare at the empty mansion that lies before me. It doesn't quite feel like home. It's too lonely to feel like such. Across the street is girls laughing while their mother hushes them down while the brown dog they have, is running whimsically while barking in complete glee. And then I glance towards mine where silence is not bliss, but curse.

_He's a sick child. His eyes are those of demons. _My parents would say.

Maybe they were right. Maybe I was a demon.

_He acts to mature beyond his years. In reality, he's just a smartass._

I am. I'm nothing, but a lie.

_I could never love such a rude child._

No one. No one ever could. Was I so unloveable? Was every characteristic of me something to deplore and repugnant? I am an unloveable hateable child and no one, I repeat no one could ever love me. Not even me. I'm a demon, a fiend to be avoided. I shouldn't have been born, especially since I only cause more trouble and became a calamity.

"Oooh what a big house!" Stopping me midtrack, I hear a high pitched voice echoe into the empty house. It was Misa Amane. She peered in to the house and ran around it like a child, completely ignoring my gloomy disposition.

"What are you doing here?" I ask in a monotone voice.

"Misa forgot to ask for your name!" She said while twirling a strand of her blonde hair. "So I came here to ask for Your name!"

"Why do you want my name?" I didn't wait for an answer. "I'm Near."

"Near as in the wall is very near?" Idiot.

"Yep."

"Misa likes that name." She said nodding. "It doesn't seem to suit you though. You seem more like 'Distant'."

Her eyes glow at the thought making me choke. She was so beautiful. It scared me. Our age differences were quite big too. She was around the age of nineteen and I was still stuck at fourteen. That scared me even more. No woman old enough would fall for a child. Let alone a child like me.

"Why is it so empty here?" Her eyes are sad as she glances down the hallways, taking in every corner of loneliness in which I used to curl up into a ball and weep against. I didn't do that anymore. Crying wouldn't bring salvation to me. "Where is everyone? Where's your parents?"

I shrugged. "Out." They've been out for five years. Living a life segregated from mine. Probably enjoying the life they have away from their smartass demonic child.

"When will they be back?" She asks, worry showing on her face.

I debate what to say, and there is a pregnant silence between us. I look her straight in the eye my face leaning closely upwards towards her, saying my words as though there were no meaning to them."Never."

She doesn't speak for awhile. Her perfect lips part slightly. I almost can't bear to see her face fall. It's as though the world was suddenly falling from underneath her, and I the cause. I'm such a abominable person. I made this woman, who I had just met, be pulled away from her perfect world. She couldn't understand the isolation I felt, and I being the monster I am, showed her.

"How old are you?" She finally says.

"Fourteen. Why? How old are you?"

"Nineteen." I was right. Then she smiled warmly and said words I thought she would soon regret. "Would you like to be adopted by Misa, Near-kun?"

--

I'm on the verge of falling into a unsinkable abyss and flying. Im elated, confused, and morbid at the same time. This woman, who I had just so bluntly pulled into my agony, was now wanting me. She wanted me to live with her, to have family. Too overwhelming. She's gushing on the phone to her lawyer whose telling Misa she should think befors she acts for the sake of her career.

"But Takeshi-kun! He is just the cutest! He seems bishonen and intellectual just like Raito-kun! Yes, Misa has thought about this!"

She's cocking her head at everything he says and asking many questions about legal terms. Five minutes later were in the car, her phone tossed aside, and her smile wider than ever. It really suited her.

"Misa's lawyer is right on it! Something about child neglect and something so this will be an easy case! And since in your records you have no other family members that just leaves Misa!"

I feel a small smile tug on my lips. Then a thought occurs to me. "Amane-san..."

"Call me Misa!"

"Misa-san, who was that you were talking about? Raito was it?"

Her happiness only increases, and I'm wondering why she's so ecstatic to feed me just a simple answer.

"Why, that's Misa's husband!"

And that's when my world fell apart.

------

_It sounds like my other stories. Two broken people find happiness from each other and have happiness glow in them towards the end of the story. This is slightly different. These people are broken and the more they will love each other they will become broken and it will most likely not end in a smile._

_There will be cutting, homocide, suicide, cheating, tears, physical mental and drug abuse, rape, bullying, love not returned, everything that will make you cry. Why because Im emo like that._


End file.
